


Strung Out

by taurusmegido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bisexual, Bullying, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cheating, College, Depression, Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pansexual, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Relationships, Transgender, Unhealthy Relationships, alchoholism, hardcore drugs, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurusmegido/pseuds/taurusmegido
Summary: Wouldn't it be so lovely if a little red string brought you to your soulmate? but what if there was multiple and you had to cut them to see which ones where real. John Egbert and all of his friends are in high school and college, simply finding out themselves...but is that really it?





	Strung Out

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter about the beginning of something entirely long and new and cute
> 
> it be gay

A young boy sits on his ghostbuster sheets at 12 in the morning, staring at the cracked ceiling , his hand reaching for the rough texture of wall. His crystal blue eyes wander to the red string tied to his left ring finger. It dangled there, ever so slightly tugging like the person at the other side of the string was beckoning for him to creep his way into there life. He sighed, his misty eyes being torn from the cherry colored wire concentrating on the window, as pellets of water beaded on the cool glass. Insomnia biting his brain, he stood up and walked to the window, sitting and staring as the sky cried onto the earth. He pressed his warm hand against the see through material and watched. He was snapped out of this daze by a knock on his bedroom door. He ripped his head towards the sound and rushed back into bed shakily, his heart was beating.  
“Oh no...that better not be dad…” john mumbled. He was suppose to be asleep awhile ago due to having school the next day. The door creaked open as he shut his eyes almost unnaturally fast.  
“Pssssst, John! It's just me hehe!” Jade giggled, holding a hand to her smirking lips. She quickly creeped herself into the room, shutting the door almost completely silently. John perked up and looked at the tall girl, sweating.  
“Jeez Jade, what do you want at these hours of the night. Dads gonna kill us if he figures out we’re up this late!”  
“Don't be such a square, John, the rain just sounds so relaxing and I wanted to enjoy it with someone who appreciates the beauty of it” Jade hummed and moved the two directly in front of the large window. The moonlight stained the floors, and their faces. The white light brightened up the room as they sat there admiring the beauty.  
“Hey Jade...Uhm, do you think ill... ever find them?” John lifted his hands implying the person on the other side of the string  
“Don't be silly! You totally will.” a large smile filled her face.  
“How does it feel not having a string? Knowing you’ll never find the other half of yourself. Knowing that you’re already complete…?”  
“Its assuring. Surprisingly, knowing i'll never have the stress of finding someone else!” She smiled looking at john. He tore his eyes off of her and frowned, staring at the floor.  
“S-Sorry! What I meant to say is, It's relieving knowing that you can be happy with just yourself, and the friends and family that you surround yourself with.” She put a heavy hand on the scrawny boys back.  
“But Jade im 18, its my senior year and I graduate in less than 3 months. It's pointless. Most of our friends have already met their soulmates.” His tone got more frustrated  
“Just sleep on it, ‘Kay? One day you’ll meet them and completely fall in love with every detail on them. It just takes time and patience” she stood up, her long ,curly, black hair glistening in the starlight “Get some sleep Johnny, Love you dork” she said giggling and silently leaving the boys room once more.

John sighed and stood up, slowly dragging his way into bed. 

Maybe Jades right, maybe you’ll just have to wait.

Johns mind slowly drifts into an arrangement of thoughts, then into the dark abyss of the sleeping realm.

~  
6:30 am , Thursday , April 16  
Beep beep bEEP BEEP BEEP

The raven haired boys eyes shot open as he practically punched his alarm clock off. He hissed as he rubbed his tired eyes awake. It had been around 1 that he actually fell asleep, and his sleeping was as patchy as jakes sewing skills. He groggily dragged himself out of bed , only in a conair tee and black polka dotted boxers. John stretched, got dressed, and made his way downstairs to a party of people. Dad had made french toast, sausage, and eggs for the bunch of raven haired children. A fresh pot of coffee was also brewed, a cup rest in johns usual sitting arrangement.  
“Thanks dad” he said smiling towards the elderly egbert. He responded with a head nod and a smile. His dad had found his soulmate a while ago, but they decided to cut it off due to lack of communication and alcohol addiction issues.  
John, Jade, Jane, and Jake had all made themselves a plate of food having there morningly conversation.  
“So Jake” Jade said eagerly with a mouthful of eggs. Jake looked at her devilishly and smirked, maple syrup being strung onto his chin.  
“Yes my dear sister of mine? What ungodly information are you unleashing on me this early in the day?”  
“How are you and Dii-~” jade spat out before jake threw a sausage at her. He looked panicked in the eyes as he frantically looked at john, jane, and dad as if he didn't want them knowing something.  
“Hush it or I swear to Avatar your furry ears will be blown to smithereens.” he said in a harsh hush voice. He held his finger to his lips, and she repeated giggling.  
“Aye aye Captain!” she said, worried for her poor cosplay ears.  
The rest of the morning went by casually, except now everyone was on jakes case about what jade was mentioning. (except dad)  
John went outside and started his car, loading jade in. Jake and Jane where in college, studying god knows what so they didn't go to school with the other two. As John buckled up, he looked at jade and raised an eyebrow.  
“So the Di character, eh? Who in the heck was that about! Did jake find his soulmate? I need this information dude like, seriously!?" John said giddily as he pulled out of the hearty driveway and made his way to alternia high. Jade just smiled and nodded her head no, and pressed her finger to her lips.  
“I am sworn to secrecy.”  
“ Come on!” John said whining loudly.  
“You'll just have to find out!” she said looking out the car window, staring as they pulled themselves closer to the white bricked school.  
And with that, today is gonna be one hell of a day.


End file.
